Magic
by zephyr870
Summary: Pensamientos varios que le dedica Lily Potter a su hijo. Basado en la canción Magic de Coldplay. Este fic participa en el Quinto Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo su universo no me pertenece (ojalá).**

 **Este fic participa en el Quinto Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos". La canción elegida fue Magic de Colplay. Es un pequeño one-shot narrado desde el punto de vista de Lily Potter, hacia su hijo. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 _Call it magic, call it true_

 _I call it magic when I'm with you_

 _And I just got broken, broken into two_

 _Still I call it magic, when I'm next to you_

* * *

Es magia. No hay otra explicación. Algo tan perfecto como tú sólo puede ser producto de la magia, es la única forma en la que puedes existir. Digan lo que digan, para mí, ésto es magia, y nada más.

Lo siento rugir en mi pecho, me lo dicen mis ojos y lo grita mi cerebro. Y no es coincidencia que se me corte la respiración cada vez que te veo mover tus pequeñas y regordetas manos, ni que se me nuble la vista al escuchar tu suave llanto. Es el efecto que causas en mí, provocas sensaciones que jamás había siquiera soñado con experimentar. Es sentir la misma alegría que tenía de niña al jugar con mi hermana en un día soleado, la misma tristeza de dejar a mis padres año tras año para irme a estudiar, la misma exaltación de estar caminando a lado de mi amado por los más bellos jardines que jamás haya visto, el mismo miedo de un día despertar y descubrir que toda mi vida fue sólo un sueño; y todo en menos de un segundo.

Porque una mirada fue suficiente para que comprendiera que nuestros destinos estaban inevitablemente unidos, entrelazados de forma tal que es imposible que hubiera un tú sin un yo, y un yo sin un tú. En ese preciso momento en que nuestros ojos se posaron los unos en los otros, nuestros corazones empezaron a latir a la par, un ritmo, un palpitar. Sólo ese instante bastó para que todas mis barreras se vinieran abajo y te incrustaras en lo más recóndito de mi ser, haciendo de mi alma tu refugio, tu hogar.

¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado tanto tiempo viviendo sin tu presencia? No, viviendo no. Existiendo. Lo que tuve, por más gratificante que fue, era simplemente un mero existir, no la experiencia completa. Antes de tí no había vida, y después de tí tampoco la habrá, al menos no para mí. Es bastante curioso, jamás imaginé depender de alguien de una manera tan profunda, pero claro que todo eso fue antes de saber lo que se sentía vivir de verdad. Contigo a mi lado puedo observar claramente todos los colores que pintan los atardeceres, puedo escuchar las melodias que susurra la brisa que revuelve tus cabellos, puedo oler el dulce aroma de tu piel, puedo saborear la felicidad.

Sé que tú también lo sientes. Esa felicidad exhilarante de tus gorgojeos, esa impetuosa necesidad de tus berridos nocturnos, no sólo los percibo por mis instintos maternales, sino que los experimento en carne propia. Nosotros no tenemos un vínculo madre e hijo, tenemos algo mucho más complejo. Va más allá de la comprensión humana. Es una unión de mente, de cuerpo y de alma. Es como si ambos fueramos partes de un mismo ser, diferentes pero complementarias. Y lo he visto en ese ténue brillo que aparece en tu mirada cuando se encuentra con la mía, es el secreto que guardan tus verdes ojos, algo que sólo compartes conmigo. Nuestro secreto.

Siempre he creído en lo extraordinario, en lo fantástico. Se puede hacer un capullo florecer en la palma de la mano, se puede hacer levitar desde la más ligera pluma hasta el más pesado troll. Si tu intención es lo suficientemente fuerte, puedes convertir una polilla en una mariposa. Puedes utilizar una vara de madera con materiales varios metidos en el centro para canalizar la energía y que sea más sencillo lograr tu cometido. Es posible ver el futuro en una bola de cristal, o en residuos de té. Existen todo tipo de criaturas imaginables e inimaginables. Puedes aparecerte en un lugar completamente diferente si te concentras lo suficiente. Puedes crear, puedes destruir. Cualquier cosa es posible, porque la magia existe. Y querido, la magia nos une a todos, especialmente a tí y a mí.

Si algo te llegara a suceder, la magia reaccionaría inmediatamente para protegerte. Porque por alguna razón, nuestra conexión sobrepasa aquella de cualquier otra madre e hijo. Y como tú eres el inicio y el final, preferiría morir antes que perderte. Si algo te llegara a suceder… yo no podría regresar a mi sencillo existir. Ahora que he probado la vida, me es imposible dejarla. Y la magia que provocó ésto lo sabe. Por eso estoy segura de que por más retos que el futuro te depare, siempre estarás a salvo, incluso cuando yo no esté ahí. La magia se encargará de ti.

Es magia. No hay otra solución. Algo tan puro como tú sólo puede ser salvado por la magia, es la única forma en la que puedes vivir. Digan lo que digan, para mí, eres magia, y nada más.


End file.
